Family found
by charlie2
Summary: now easier to read!!!!!!! Angel has an unexpected guest turn up. He is no longer unique, but is that such a bad thing?
1. the search

Story:- Family found Author:- Charlie Rating:- G Spoilers:- If you haven't seen season three then it does have spoilers in it, otherwise read a head. Pairing:- Lots, not really based a certain couples. Summary:- It turns out that Angel has more family than anyone first realised. Review:- Yes please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But this is my first fic so please go easy on me.  
  
The only characters that belong to me are Sam, Salem, Matt, Laura, Brian and some demons.  
  
All the other characters belong to Joss (The Master of all things Buffy and Angel) Whedon. Except in my dreams where everything I've ever wanted is mine. ( Like the contract for the ownership of all these characters.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All writing like this is the characters thoughts.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was an average evening at Angel Investigations. Gunn had just turned up to work after being given the earlier part of the day off because he'd been doing surveillance all the previous night with Angel. Surveillance that turned out to be pointless because they didn't find what they wanted, this also appeared to be the obvious reason why Angel was in such a foul mood, because unlike Gunn he had a son who refused to settle down and sleep at all, but was quit happy to cry and keep his dad awake. Angel eventually had to hand Conner over to Fred and Cordelia, while he slept, Angel wasn't completely happy about this but although he didn't like to admit it, Cordilia was sometimes right, he realised this was one of those times when she was, especially when she said.  
  
"Angel you can't expect Conner to sleep when you want him to, it's not his fault that he sleeps at night like normal people, unlike you who insists on watching some abandoned warehouse all night"  
  
  
  
I'm not normal though.  
  
  
  
  
  
Passed through Angels mind, but he wasn't prepared to face what Cordillia would throw back in his face that morning.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Where is he!!?"  
  
She said as she throw a half drunken man across the bar. The bar tender who had been drinking the whisky from his own bar while it was closed, stood up, through half blurred eyes he could see a teenage girl, possibly 17 years old. She had very distinctive pink, braded hair. She seemed to have completely black eyes but once he'd shaken his head and recovered from colliding with the wall he could see that they weren't black, but a very dark brown. They looked deep like she had her secrets that you just didn't want to know.  
  
"Look my patients is wearing thin and I really need to know where Angel is but no one wants to tell me"  
  
She was right, this was the tenth person she'd asked and not one of the previous people would tell her, not even if she pounded their faces. The bar tender poured himself another whiskey.  
  
He's probably already had five.  
  
She thought to herself, but she didn't dare distract him because she could see he was having trouble just trying to gather a thought to answer her question and any answer is better than none, even if half of it will be the drink talking.  
  
"In answer to your question young lady.no, I can't tell you where he is because if I did he would do something much worse than just simply throw me across my bar"  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing, this is what everyone else said, but what would he do, he has a soul.  
  
"So what exactly will he do to you?"  
  
"That is business between Angel and myself, ain't got nothin to do with you!"  
  
This was the answer everyone else gave her as well, with a great sigh of frustration she walked out of the bar, in to the storage room and dropped down through the man hole in the sewers, the bar tender who had just downed his 6th whiskey slammed the cover back on, like it was a sign of defiance and then fell to the floor when his head started to swim because the 5th and 6th whiskey had just got to him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Brian walked down a road; he didn't know which one, in down town LA. Both sides of the street were lined with abandoned warehouse and falling down office blokes that had been converted in to tiny "shoe box" flats. All the buildings were three to four storeys high and all crammed up against each other. On the right hand side of the road there was a gang of teenage guys break dancing on a makeshift cardboard mat, smoking what looked like drugs and showing off weapons such as knives and pistols, on top of an old rusting dumpster if a wheel missing they had set up an old stereo system that looked liked it had seen better days.  
  
Kids.  
  
Was the immediate thought that passed across brains mind as he walked past them, on the opposite side of the road, but the he remembered that he had been a kid once, so he wasn't quit so judgmental. It wasn't the safest place to be at 11:45pm. The person or thing, he wasn't quit sure which, who he was looking for wasn't exactly the safest on this planet even with a sole.  
  
"Hey man, its me Brian, you seen 'er?"  
  
Brain was talking to a young guy, probably 19 years old that had just emerged from one of the few alleys that separated the buildings, they generally lead to an outside storage area at the back of the buildings, a lot of homeless people lived there because it was out of the way. He looked homeless, but not incapable of looking after himself because he wore baggy jeans and a shirt that were quit new. His hair was black and it kind of hung raggedly, but not really messily, he had his lip, eyebrow and ears pierced at the top. The most noticeable features of his face were his eyes, a deep brown as if hiding some terrible secret.  
  
"Oh hey. You mean Sam, right?"  
  
Salem said in response to the question, which the short, tubby, almost bald, pale man that he knew as Brian asked him.  
  
"Yeah, she owes me money"  
  
"No man I haven't sorry" he replied with great sadness.  
  
"Hey I though you guys, vampires I mean were supposed to have some funny sense or connection, especially to your Sires"  
  
Brian didn't get a reply straight away, the young guy looked about a bit as if troubled then said  
  
"We do, I know she's here, I just can't find her, she's always been good at hiding"  
  
Brian had an understanding look on his face; it was almost like they were friends.  
  
"Ok Salem, man, I understand, kinda, look if I run into 'er first I'll tell 'er you said hi. Cya round maybe"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Salem walked back down the alley merging into the darkness.  
  
It still seems like the darks his best friend, funny, would thought it'd reject a vampire with a soul.  
  
Brian thought as he walked back up the street to find the garage where he'd parked his car, he still had to find Sam and his money.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You found out who this crazy girl is yet?"  
  
Cordelia asked Angel in her usually cheery mood.  
  
"No.I haven't found out anything except what she looks like"  
  
Wesley glanced up from the paper he was reading, and then as if searching through the memory files in his brain said  
  
"Ah, yes. The teenage girl with pink hair who can well basically."  
  
"Kick some serious butt!"  
  
".Yes Cordelia, you basically took."  
  
"The words right out of your mouth"  
  
Wesley gave Cordelia a look of frustration and then decided to keep quite and returned to his paper. Fred walked in carrying coffee and doughnuts, Gunn walked over to her and gave her quick peck on the cheek, Wesley saw this but pretended that he didn't notice when Cordelia looked over at him, but really she knew that it was eating him up inside.  
  
"Good evening Charles I got your coffee just the way you like it and a jam doughnut."  
  
"Thanks beautiful and it definitely is a good evening now that I've seen you"  
  
Fred just gave him a big cheery, Fred kinda smile back, noticing Wesley sitting down reading his paper.  
  
Lorne came down the stairs wearing one his brightly coloured suits in one of his get up and go happy moods, that was something that Angel had noticed about Lorne, he never seemed to have an average mood, he was either amazingly happy or he was all doom and gloom.  
  
"Good evening campers, I see the rest of the troop has returned"  
  
Lorne said as he pointed towards Gunn and Angel, but didn't actually look at them because he was after a fudge cream doughnut.  
  
"Wow." Angel said in total surprise ".you didn't call me a pastry"  
  
" No.to busy eating them cup cake"  
  
Gunn smirked behind Angels back, at the Lorne's joke, back but stopped when he turned round to answer the phone that was ringing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She; the teenage age girl; but not a young teenager, walked down one of the many busy main streets that there are in LA, she didn't really like doing this but she was running out of options. She had been searching for Angel now for well over five years, it takes a long time to track 250 year old vampire, even one as famous as him.  
  
She had tried asking every dodgy dealer in LA that she could find but none of them would tell her, they kept on saying  
  
".he'll do something worse than hit me."  
  
What would he do? He hasn't lost his soul again.  
  
But this thought passed out of her mind once she'd reached the pay phone. This was it, her last resort. A couple of days back in one of the butchers; that would actually serve her, she had seen a flyer for a company called Angel Investigations.  
  
How many other people could have the name Angel and successfully use it as a company name?  
  
This was the question that eventually persuaded her to pick up the flyer and now she was going to ring the number at the bottom. The phone rang a couple of times and then someone picked up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. forgotten bonds

Story:- Family found Author:- Charlie Rating:- G Spoilers:- If you haven't seen season three then it does have spoilers in it, otherwise read a head. Pairing:- Lots, not really based a certain couples. Summary:- It turns out that Angel has more family than anyone first realised. Review:- Yes please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But this is my first fic so please go easy on me.  
  
The only characters that belong to me are Sam, Salem, Matt, Laura, Brian and some demons.  
  
All the other characters belong to Joss (The Master of all things Buffy and Angel) Whedon. Except in my dreams where everything I've ever wanted is mine. ( Like the contract for the ownership of all these characters.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All writing like this is the characters thoughts.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless, this is Angel speaking how may I help?"  
  
She recognised his voice straight away he didn't need to say who he was. She froze, didn't know what to say, then it just burst out, she only just realised that she'd said it.  
  
"Thank god I thought you'd lost your soul!"  
  
Then once she did realise what she said, she almost kicked herself she always wanted to say something cooler like ".long time no see." Then going back to the phone call she waited for a reply.  
  
"Liarna?"  
  
Angel said in a very shocked voice, he couldn't believe it was her out of all the people in the world he would never have thought it would be her. The phone was silent, then thinking he might have scared her off he said  
  
"No.No I haven't lost my soul"  
  
This got the attention of everyone around him; they all gathered close trying to hear what the conversation was about.  
  
"Snap." was what he got back in return". I got one to." there was another pause". and actually it's Sam now."  
  
"Wow, huh.oh my god.what? When? Who? Why? ."  
  
"Ok, stop I'll answer your questions it's just I had to gather up well.a lot of urm.courage to do this and well my quarters almost run out"  
  
"Ohh right, can you come here?"  
  
When Cordelia; who had her ear taking up most of the receiver space; which really did get on Angel's nerves, herd this, reacted by hitting Wesley and saying  
  
"Did you heat that!? He's inviting her over, some women off the street! He's inviting her over!"  
  
"Yeh, I'll be there in a minute, bye,"  
  
Sam said to Angel before she put the phone down.  
  
" Yes I did hear that Cordelia; my ears work even when you don't hit me."  
  
Cordelia gave the most unimpressed look ever  
  
". And I do believe Angel knows her, maybe she can help with this girl who has been looking for him."  
  
"Or. maybe she is the girl. but then why's she ringing?"  
  
"Well then she probably isn't the girl is she!"  
  
Wesley then flashed her a look of superiority but only when she turned back round to Angel who had just put the phone down . "Cordelia's right it is the girl who's been looking for me and now my day got so amazingly better.I think"  
  
"What! I was right.ha I was right. so who is she?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Angel because even though they'd tried to look uninterested they where all as egger to find out as Cordelia but they weren't quit as blunt as Cordelia.  
  
"Well... I don't quit know . how to urm. say this.."  
  
Angel paused because he was trying to come up with the appropriate way to say this, whilst he was still processing the information and getting over the shock of the news.  
  
" Well let me help you, move your mouth so the words come out"  
  
Cordelia said but everyone ignored her.  
  
". Well her names Sam, I used to know her as Liarna ."  
  
"Someone you knew when you were Angelus."  
  
Wesley said trying to look smart.  
  
"Look will you two let the man finish!"  
  
Gunn said in a disapproving voice to Wes and Cordy.  
  
"Yeh carry on puff pastry" Lorne added.  
  
".Ok Sam. she's my.uhhh. Sam's my daughter"  
  
No one had expected this at all what so ever, Angel knew he would never forget the looks of astonishment on their faces. Surprisingly it was Fred who spoke first.  
  
"Wow. that's so cool. and when do we get to meet her?"  
  
"She said she'd be here in a minute. oh god."  
  
"What?" Everyone said together, all with a worried look on their faces.  
  
".Well I haven't seen her for years.what should I say?"  
  
"Hi."  
  
Cordelia suggested with a caring look on her face as she gave him a hug  
  
". that should probably do to start with."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After putting the phone down Sam headed towards the Hyperion Hotel.  
  
Wonder why he's living in a hotel.  
  
And other strange thoughts like this rushed through her head; making the time pass very quickly, that she almost walked straight past. The place looked so big from the outside, she walked through the gate into the courtyard.  
  
It's nice, glade he's doing something with his life,  
  
She then slowly walked past the fountain and up the steps and looked in through the double glass doors. She saw five people, one green demon.  
  
He looks kinda cool.  
  
Four people, one baby being held by a young women and then she saw him, Angel hugging another women.  
  
Just like him.  
  
He had short hair she always remembered him with his long hair, she remembered how women used to always be drawn to him, she wasn't of course because he was her dad.  
  
The only thing he did to me was beat me. no he's different now. I can't live in the past.  
  
Pulling open the doors everyone turned to look at her, she was just about to say something when something jumped on her back pushing her right inside and down the steps. This socked everyone including her but what shocked everyone except for Sam and Angel was the fact that Sam was a vampire. No one said anything at the time because of the Vierthoth demon that had just attacked her, but no one helped her because she was in total control.  
  
Sam stood up with full vamp face, she removed the bag from her back, and then took a defensive stance as she waited for the demon to attack, and it did. It lunged straight at her but she simply jumped aside and then kicked it from behind straight through the banisters of the stairs. She then continued to pull a dagger from her belt somewhere and stabbed it right in head.  
  
Standing up and wiping demon goo from her hands on to her trousers she looked at everyone, devamped her face, and said  
  
"Hi I'm Sam, I'm really sorry about him I didn't know he was following me."  
  
Then looking at the banisters and the demon blood on the carpet she continued by saying  
  
"..I'm really sorry about the mess as well."  
  
Everybody stared at her; except for Angel, who walked up to her and saying.  
  
"You do have a soul right, because otherwise I have to kill you"  
  
Sam noticed he was rolling a stake in his hand, she still remembered the time when he would consider killing because she had a soul.  
  
"Urm. yeh."  
  
She was all of a sudden very scared; she didn't mean to be like this but it seemed almost an instinct to be scared of him, Angel could sense this, he dropped the stake.  
  
"Good just checking."  
  
He'd realised that he was always treating her like that when he was Angelus.  
  
". I'm not going to hurt you"  
  
A sense of relief rushed through Sam, she didn't say anything, just smiled, Angel then hugged her, this was the best thing that had happened to her in years; she had found her family. Then suddenly breaking the silence Cordelia came up to them.  
  
"Hi I'm Cordelia."  
  
She said directly to Sam  
  
". and vampire?"  
  
she had turn to Angel now.  
  
"Conner wasn't a vampire and they do have the same mother right? Or did you get around more than we originally thought, you know back in 'The Day'.  
  
"Hi.Cordelia right well I'm Sam and vampire yes but I'm like all soulful and everything."  
  
Soulful is that even a word?  
  
". So if you're going to be prejudiced against me because I am a vampire, well then you're the biggest hypocrite I that I ever did meet and oh yeh who's Conner."  
  
Cordelia looked a little confused at first but then realised that she had just said something very insulting.  
  
"Oh.no, no I didn't mean it like that it's just Conner.ohh you don't know who he is.err Angel?"  
  
Sam turned to Angel, Conner then started to cry; drawing attention to himself, Angel then turned to Sam and saw by the look on her face that she had realised who his father is.  
  
"Perhaps you would like some privacy in my office."  
  
Wesley said as Fred handed Conner over to Angel. "Urm. yeh thanks Wes."  
  
Then turning to Sam he said ". I think there's something we need to talk about."  
  
Sam who looked very confused was just staring at Conner managed to mutter a reply.  
  
"Yeh. sure.sounds good."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Salem headed back down the alley, this was his way home, the way to the dirty, vandalised block of flats he lived in.  
  
The block that he lived on was an old office block converted into 'shoe box' apartments; there was just enough room for a bed, chest draws, kitchen surface with sink but that hardly ever worked, a small fridge and a small arm chair.  
  
He only owned about two and a half sets of clothes, enough money to pay the rent and buy blood and pay for extra credit for his mobile and one glass to use to drink the blood.  
  
He didn't care either, all he wanted to do was find Sam; and then he could call Laura and Matt, then he would be better off because they would get one big apartment between them.  
  
He got to the block he lived on, the main door to the building was only just hanging on it's hinges, it had a security lock but looked about 90 years old and it didn't work any more.  
  
As he walked up the stairs he passed the usual junkies that hang about there, then he got to his door completely covered in graffiti. He put the key in the lock and turned it, his door only just opened, he didn't think he would be able to open it if he didn't have his vampire strength.  
  
The room was dark; he always kept the curtains closed and the general stench of damp flooded his nostrils as he entered the room. He walked straight to the fridge had a mouthful of pigs blood, washed his face.  
  
Must be my lucky day the water works.  
  
That was the funniest thing he had heard all day, then he collapsed on his bed, it was only 11pm but he had nothing else to do.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sam and Angel came out of Wesley's office, Angel gave Conner to Lorne; it was way past his bedtime. Everyone looked at Sam; no one ever found out what was said between them it that office but the first thing Sam said was.  
  
"Ok.um I need to go and find Salem. you can come if you want. and if not could you at least give me a lift?"  
  
She looked hopefully toward Angel.  
  
"Sure I'd like to see him again, how's he doing?"  
  
Sam looked at him and then with a little hesitation she replied.  
  
"Not good. he's looking for me and now I've got to help him."  
  
Angel pulled his car up outside the block of flats, and then with a look of disbelief he turned to Sam.  
  
"You sure this is the right place?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
They entered the building and walked up the steps, which were cracked all over, whilst trying not to touch the walls that seem to be covered in something very disgusting.  
  
I've seen cleaner sewers.  
  
Angel thought but didn't say it out aloud because he didn't want to offend any one. They reached number sixteen, Salem's room.  
  
"This is it."  
  
Sam said to Angel but didn't actually look at him.  
  
"Knock then."  
  
"Ok. here we go."  
  
She knocked hard on the door three times and then they waited for a reply.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Salem was woken by three hard knocks on his apartment door.  
  
Who the hell is that gonna be, if it's Brian I won't be impressed.  
  
It was just then that he realised he hadn't taken his bag off earlier, so he chucked it in the corner before he went to answer the door. He slowly twisted the lock handle whilst he turned his light on; the lights in the hallway didn't work, the door surprisingly came open quit easily, but this wasn't as surprising the as the people who were standing at the door. Salem stared at the two people who were there, he was in complete shock, the only thing that he managed to get out of his mouth was.  
  
"Oh.how?"  
  
Then noticing Angel he turned pale, paler than a normal vampire and said very quietly.  
  
".Oh crap."  
  
Then realising how scared Salem was, Sam broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Salem, look who I found eventually."  
  
Pointing to Angel  
  
". can we come in, I know I don't have to ask but it's polite."  
  
Salem was still looking at Angel; he wasn't sure if he was Angel or Angelus, then half hearing what Sam said he turned to her and said.  
  
"Um. he's Angel right?"  
  
Angel realised that Salem must've been very scared if he wasn't sure because as Angelus he did almost kill him completely so he answered his question.  
  
"Yeh. I'm not Angelus. I didn't come here to kill you."  
  
Then looking at them both Salem said. "Ok then. sure come in."  
  
He stepped aside to let them in.  
  
Angel walked into the apartment after Sam and that's when he realised that Salem wasn't doing well at all. The whole room was smaller than the smallest room back at the Hyperion, the walls were almost completely covered in damp, what was left of the carpet was covered in stains, he had his bedroom, kitchen and living room all in one and what looked like a closet door turned out to be the bathroom door.  
  
Salem stood by the far wall, he looked like he was taking in all the information and trying to process a thought, and then finally he said something.  
  
"You found me, I'd almost given up looking for you."  
  
He was only talking to Sam; there was no way that he had been looking for Angel. Sam who had been standing next to Angel by the fridge walked up in front of Salem.  
  
"I know you've been looking for me, but I was so close to finding Angel and I knew you would hang around for a little longer but I didn't know that he was living in LA. Any way I found you now and I was wondering if I could do you a favour?"  
  
She said as she briefly looked over the room from top to bottom. Salem noticed that she did this but he didn't actually say anything about it, but he did know what she was going to say.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me find you somewhere else to live."  
  
That was it he knew she would say that, but he didn't reject because she knew she was right.  
  
"Sure ok but where?"  
  
Angel saw it, the right time to come in.  
  
"You can stay at the Hyperion for a bit, it's big, and well it used to be a hotel."  
  
Salem looked over to him, completely appreciating his offer and completely accepting it, he said.  
  
"Great, so can I move in like now?"  
  
Sam didn't really like being left out of the conversation and she also had something very important to say.  
  
" Of course you can, oh and you can also meet my baby brother, he's called Conner isn't it cool."  
  
Then she walked to the door and pulled it open.  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
Salem just stood there, his mouth had dropped open, he then turned to Angel then back to Sam, not knowing quit what to say.  
  
"What. Oh my god. that's. wow."  
  
"Yep that's exactly what I said."  
  
Sam shouted back, as she had already started to walk down the stairs.  
  
They all got into Angels car, no one had said anything else. Angel thought that Sam was taking the news badly but was trying to hide it, he kept on looking at her but she never looked in his eyes, because he could tell when she was lying. Finally Salem said something.  
  
"Cool car."  
  
"Thanks, it gets me from A to B."  
  
Except when I'm running down alleys or jumping from roof to roof.  
  
". Most of the time."  
  
It didn't take a long time to get back to the Hyperion, when they got to the front gate Sam and turned to Salem and said.  
  
"Watch out for Cordelia she's a right hypercritic."  
  
Salem gave her a confused look.  
  
"How'd you mean?"  
  
"Well she'll be like."  
  
the next bit she said in a high squeaky voice  
  
". you're a vampire."  
  
then using her normal voice again  
  
". but it doesn't matter that the guy she's working with happens to be one, you know he only used to be Angelus the Scourge of Europe."  
  
Angel just gave her a that wasn't funny look then turned to Salem and said.  
  
"Cordelia isn't that bad you just need time to get used to her."  
  
then turning to Sam he continued  
  
".And she's very understanding about the whole Angelus thing, she'll be just the same with you."  
  
This comforted Salem a little bit but he still had a very nervous look to him, he hadn't hung round humans that much since he'd gotten his soul, the demon inside of him was always trying to urge him to bite someone, but he couldn't he hated himself for the things he'd done as an evil vampire.  
  
They walked into the lobby part of the hotel, which is where Angel Investigations is run. Lorne walked past carrying Conner saying.  
  
"Hay look who is here, he can put you to bed tonight."  
  
Purposely pointing out the fact that Angel wasn't there to do it the other night.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry Lorne I was working."  
  
Angel sounded kind of guilty because he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Conner. Lorne turned to Salem.  
  
"Ah another guest, did he get your home blown up as well?"  
  
Lorne was in one of those moods where he just wanted to blame someone for everything, and that someone turned out to be Angel this time, but Angel was kind of used to it.  
  
"No Lorne this is Salem..."  
  
At hearing this name Wesley became interested in the new visitor and he walked over so he could introduce himself.  
  
". He's Sam friend and I said he could stay here." If anyone else stays I'm going to have to start charging.  
  
Sam noticed the fridge and walked over to it, seeing that there was blood inside she quit happily helped herself. Then noticing that Angel had seen her she realised how rude what she had just done was.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm kinda starving."  
  
"No, sure help yourself."  
  
Seeing that Angel didn't mind Salem plucked up the courage to ask as well.  
  
"Do you mind if I do, I've hardly had anything in the past week."  
  
Angel turned to him to answer his question, Salem thought he was going to hit him but instead he just said. "Yeah of course there's no need to ask."  
  
Everyone then noticed that Salem was a vampire as well. Cordelia walked up to Angel.  
  
"Angel I don't mean to be racist. or urr spiciest or what ever you want to call it but you know soon there's going to be more vampires around here than humans."  
  
Angel looked at Cordelia and then realising why she was concerned, so he thought of something to say that would calm her down a bit.  
  
"Don't worry they'll be leaving soon."  
  
Sam and Salem heard this, Salem just looked at Sam he knew she would go crazy. She walked up to Angel, pushing past Cordelia.  
  
"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing? I've only just found you; you have to give me at least two weeks to sort out somewhere else to live."  
  
Then pausing to let Angel say something but instead he just looked at her, he didn't seem too convinced after all she had managed to survive for one hundred years without him. So she continued.  
  
"You know you walked out on me one hundred years ago and left me with the bitch from hell. Also if I remember correctly it was you that gave me the punishment to live for this long anyway, punishment for what I don't know. You have to at least let me get my life back together. You aren't seriously going to kick me out just because Cordelia feels uncomfortable are you? You've been living here with humans constantly out number you, what's wrong with just two more vampires, with souls, hanging around for a while?"  
  
The bit about Angel turning Sam into a vampire really hit him where it hurt. So turning to Cordelai he said something he knew she wouldn't like.  
  
"She right Cordelai, I have to let them stay if only for a little while."  
  
then turning to Sam he said something she would never forget ". I wasn't punishing you for anything."  
  
then turning to get Conner and then to go up stairs he said,  
  
". you can use rooms fourteen and fifteen they're on the second floor."  
  
Sam turned to him.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. and thanks."  
  
Then turning around she noticed everyone looking at her, then Cordelia said something.  
  
"What exactly was all that stuff about punishing you?"  
  
Sam just looked at her and replied.  
  
"It's family stuff."  
  
Then turning to Salem she said  
  
". I'm going to bed."  
  
Cordelia then turned to everyone else, and completely ignoring Salem; who was still drinking blood, she said.  
  
"Well that's all we need, another broody, moody and very secretive vampire. You know I don't see why they don't tell us about some of the things they did, of course they're going to be bad but I just think that it might help them cheer up a bit sometimes. Knowing that someone else knows about the thing that's tearing them up inside."  
  
Cordelia really did sound like she wanted to try and help. Gunn thought about what she had said for a minute or two and then said.  
  
"Yeah, but if we know it might change our opinion about them, and also maybe they're to a shamed to tell us."  
  
Salem who they seemed to have forgotten had been listening to all of this, walked up to them to say something that would clear up this argument.  
  
"You're all right, sometimes it would help if I could tell someone about stuff I've done but I'm also very ashamed and if we did tell you a lot of it your opinion of us, well Angel really, would definitely change, and you wouldn't feel safe anywhere not even on the beach at midday in lots of sunlight."  
  
Cordelia wasn't quit convinced but only on one thing that he said.  
  
"Why would our opinion of Angel change and not of you and Sam?"  
  
"Because you already have a very bad opinion of Sam and I, but you have a lot of respect for Angel."  
  
Then he went up stairs as well, leaving everyone with a lot to think about.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	3. catching up

Story:- Family found Author:- Charlie Rating:- G Spoilers:- If you haven't seen season three then it does have spoilers in it, otherwise read a head. Pairing:- Lots, not really based a certain couples. Summary:- It turns out that Angel has more family than anyone first realised. Review:- Yes please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But this is my first fic so please go easy on me.  
  
The only characters that belong to me are Sam, Salem, Matt, Laura, Brian and some demons.  
  
All the other characters belong to Joss (The Master of all things Buffy and Angel) Whedon. Except in my dreams where everything I've ever wanted is mine. ( Like the contract for the ownership of all these characters.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
All writing like this is the characters thoughts.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam walked down the stairs, it was six in the evening; Coredila looked up from the file from her desk, showing Sam a big and friendly smile. Sam saw this a stopped dead.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just you're finally up."  
  
Sam then looked at her watch and was surprised to see just how late it was.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Well anyway now we can have our big meeting."  
  
Angel had just walked in from Wesley's office and heard Cordelia mention a big meeting.  
  
"What big meeting?"  
  
Cordelia turned to Angel with a slightly guilty look on her face. Just before she could answer Angel's question Salem came up from the basement and gave Sam a quick kiss.  
  
"Good evening"  
  
"Hiya"  
  
Cordelia seemed a little confused, but she continued to answer angel's question.  
  
"Well we have had a talk about this whole, I've got a daughter thing, and we decided that even though you might not want to talk about it, there are a few things that need clearing up."  
  
Angel looked at her; he didn't really know what to say.  
  
"What things, and who are we?"  
  
"We being Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Lorne and myself and those things being, don't you think you should've mentioned the fact that you'd had a child before when this whole Conner thing turned up?.And also those two were just supposed to be friends."  
  
She was pointing to Sam and Salem.  
  
Everyone else had gathered around them, Angel realised that they were right.  
  
"Ok.we'll answer some questions. but only some."  
  
Sam and Salem didn't look impressed by Angel's answer but really they knew he was right. They had to do it, because who where they to just turn up and expect all these people to just all of a sudden trust them? They all sat down on the sofas. Fred noticed that Sam and Salem looked very uncomfortable about this question session, so to be friendly and to lighten the mood, she turned to them and said.  
  
"You can ask me questions about myself if you want, after all it's only fair. did you know that I spent the last five years of my life in a cave?"  
  
Sam looked at her a smiled.  
  
"No I didn't know that.sounds kinda interesting."  
  
Salem looked at her and said.  
  
"You're very intriguing. in a kinda weird way."  
  
Sam looked at him and then punched him the arm.  
  
"Hey. I wasn't hitting on her. just making polite conversation."  
  
Sam looked at him; she didn't believe him one bit.  
  
"Yeah of course, that's what you said to me in1851. but not in the same words."  
  
Everyone else had just watched them, and then Angel laughed to everyone's surprise. Cordelia looked at him.  
  
"Ok what's so funny?"  
  
"They were always like this."  
  
"Really, ok now I'm interested." then turning to Sam she said ". so what where the words he used?"  
  
Sam had to think for a bit but then it came to her.  
  
"We were walking through a park; this is when we were human, arm in arm. Salem started to say stuff like, I think your dress is very beautiful. but compared to you it looks like rags. This was the first time we had been out together, and I was very cautious; you just didn't say those things on a first date, so basically I kept ignoring all these things. I tried to get him to stop him by saying things like, that is very flattering but it isn't very proper and I will only ever be interested in a true gentlemen."  
  
Sam looked at everyone they were totally engrossed in the story.  
  
". Salem kept on replying. I am not trying to be rude, I'm just speaking the truth. and well he was the biggest liar ever and well I don't need to explain the rest."  
  
Gunn was the first to speak, once she had finished, he turned to Salem.  
  
"You were a womaniser and you still are."  
  
"No I'm not. I was until I met Sam. but everything I said to her I meant."  
  
Cordelia smiled at Sam and then said.  
  
"You fell for a guy that was completely like Angel when he was human and now he's a vampire with a soul, just like Angel."  
  
Then turning to Salem she said, ".from now on I'm going to call you Minnie Angel."  
  
Angel and Salem looked completely offended; Angel was the one that protested.  
  
"Hay I wasn't always a womaniser."  
  
Then thinking for minute he realised that most of the time he was.  
  
". I slept on my own a few times."  
  
Salem then attempted to defend himself, but like Angel he could think of anything very convincing to say, so instead he just looked at Cordelia and said.  
  
"Minnie Angel sounds a bit girly. and anyway you are just jealous because I'm too old for you."  
  
Cordelia was so mad that she looked like she was about to burst, but before she could say anything Wesley stepped into the conversation.  
  
"Well it's very fascinating to hear about the events leading up to the first time you ever.well. slept together. but I had other questions that I thought you might be able to answer."  
  
Then he turned to Salem. "I was wondering. has your name ever been Gabriel?"  
  
Salem looked at Wesley and then just looked towards the floor. Angel and Sam also began to feel, and look very uncomfortable. Wesley didn't need Salem to answer directly to him; he could already tell what the answer was.  
  
"I take it that was a yes then."  
  
Everyone seemed at little confused. It was Lorne that jumped in and asked the obvious question; he hadn't said anything so far and he felt a bit left out.  
  
"So who was Gabriel?"  
  
Salem looked up from the floor and into Lorne's eyes; this sent a chill down his spine but he didn't say anything just thought about it to himself, shore am glade I'm not him.  
  
"Gabriel is the name the demon inside me uses."  
  
"Oh. ok. handy to know."  
  
Cordelia looked at Sam who seemed to be very uncomfortable.  
  
"Come on then spill the beans, what is your evil name."  
  
Sam looked at her, and then with a sigh she said. "Liarna. kinda not evil sounding I know. I always thought it gave people a very false sense of security about me."  
  
Then realising what she'd said, she added.  
  
". In case you were wondering."  
  
"Don't feel bad, ok ignore that, you probably always feel bad. But Angel only changed his a little bit, come on Angelus and Angel. don't need to be genius to work that one out, and then he wonders why people know that he was Angelus." then turning to Angel ". It's all in the name."  
  
"I like my name."  
  
"No. You mean women like your name and you still get off on the fact that women find you sexually attractive. unlike me."  
  
"I don't get off on that. and if you could you know you would."  
  
"Oh you wish. Gunn I've told you to stop teaching him all these cheesy come backs."  
  
Wesley had to get the conversation back on track again.  
  
"Children! Please."  
  
talking mainly to Sam and Angel ". I was wondering, Sam, when were you born and how did you become a vampire?"  
  
"I was born in 1833 and I was sired in 1852 by.err. Angelus."  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Angel. Cordelia then put the information together in her head.  
  
"So that's what you meant when you were talking about him punishing you, by making you live for so long."  
  
Sam looked at Angel; he seemed very sad and ashamed, then she turned to Cordelia.  
  
"Yeah. but I didn't mean it."  
  
Fred had also bee thinking about this and she was puzzled by just one thing.  
  
"If it was Angelus that Sired you."  
  
turning her attention to Angel  
  
".why did you.or err Angelus wait until she was eighteen."  
  
turning back around to Sam  
  
". that's how old you were right?"  
  
"No, I was seventeen."  
  
Angel knew that they would want to talk about this. They have to know some of the things that I did, but why this? But he wasn't very comfortable about the idea of openly talking about it. Then he noticed that Sam was looking at him, she never really judged him for what he did.  
  
"So do want to tell them or should I?" Angel looked at her, he just wanted to say that no one should talk about but he couldn't.  
  
"Let me say why I waited until you were seventeen."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
This interested Sam because she wasn't exactly sure herself because she had never thought to ask before.  
  
"When Sam was born Darla and I. Angelus, we were disgusted that she had a soul. Darla wanted to just kill her but Angelus decided to let her live, with the knowledge of how evil her parents were and knowing that one-day they would come and get her. They did this by giving to the nuns in the village; Galloway in Ireland, where I grew up. They would raise her in God's teachings but they would always treat her as a lower being because of her parents. Angelus and Darla knew this would create a lot of hate and anger inside her. That's why they waited until she was seventeen because she would have a lot of hate but also because a child vampire wouldn't be very good. In the way that it would age but it's body wouldn't. So when we knew she was almost eighteen we went to claim her and I sired her."  
  
Everyone was just staring at Angel; except for Sam and Salem, they knew the story, they had been there.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Angel looked at Cordelia, half expecting her to hate him, but she said something completely different, she was looking at Sam.  
  
". the nuns hated you because of your parents? How very Christian."  
  
She had a very strong sarcastic tone to her voice.  
  
"They didn't hate me, they just kept on telling me about how I should constantly show and pay my respects to god, 'in the hope that he can prevent my evil father from claiming me and make me suffer the same unholy fait as he did.' Those were the exact words they used."  
  
Cordelia had a look of total disgust on her face.  
  
"Shows how much they knew."  
  
"Well actually they could have been right, I don't know. I always crept out after dark and I went to all the parties with all the cute guys. I didn't care about what they were saying to me, I just assumed that if it was my fait then so be it, I didn't really understand the importance of a soul."  
  
Salem didn't like the way that this conversation was going, it was very unpleasant already and it just got even more depressing so he tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"And I was always the cutest guy at all the parties and she was always the sexiest girl. and it only took me three years to work up the courage to talk to her."  
  
Gunn looked at him and almost burst out laughing in his face but he managed to contain himself, just.  
  
"Three years! You gotta be kidding me."  
  
"Hey, I was just checking her out, she was sexy but for all I knew she could've been totally insane."  
  
" Hey what do you mean was? I still am cute, sexy, gorgeous and all those things."  
  
Sam had been offended when Salem said she was sexy, and then Salem realised he'd made a big mistake.  
  
"Of course you are, my mistake. Sorry darling."  
  
"Ok you're forgiven, you can stop now."  
  
Everyone else just laughed, they were the perfect couple.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
